


Breeding Weedles

by SexTheHex



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Mind Break, Other, Oviposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-17
Updated: 2018-04-17
Packaged: 2019-04-24 07:38:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14350935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexTheHex/pseuds/SexTheHex
Summary: Brendan learns about the power of Pokemon breeding from his good friend Steven Stone. Thus starts a breeding quest to hatch and raise a shiny Beedrill! Will he ever get his wish?





	Breeding Weedles

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on sexthehex.tumblr.com on 10/29/16.

“So um… we found another egg back where your Beedrill and your Ditto were playing, do you want this one too?” The day-care man asked.

“Yup! Totally!” Brendan replied. He had been breeding Weedles for weeks trying to get a shiny one. No egg could be spared!

“I think we’ve handed you at least 300 eggs now… you are disposing of the Weedles you don’t need responsibly, right?” the concerned old man inquired.

“Yeah, don’t worry! I’m releasing them so they don’t cramp up my PC boxes.” Brendan chimed back as he started to mount his bicycle again.

“That’s… that’s horrible! Those Pokemon don’t just vanish you know! They’re released into the wild, clogging an ecosystem with unfamiliar Pokemon. Weedle’s aren’t endemic to Hoenn, if you keep…”

The old man’s voice became hardly audible as Brendan sped along his usual path between Verdanturf and Mauville, pedaling without a care in the world. Ever since Steven had taught him about the subtleties of Pokemon breeding a few weeks ago, he’d been addicted to it! The prospect of successfully breeding a shiny Pokemon was far too exciting to pass. For the last two months or so, he’d spent every day bicycling back and forth hatching hordes of Pokemon on his quest for a shiny Beedrill.

Steven usually bred Pokemon at the battle resort, but had switched to Brendan’s route for the sake of conversation. They’d spent a fair number of afternoons now simply shooting the breeze while biking away. Lately though, Brendan had been biking up and down this route alone breeding Weedles. Steven stopped showing up to their little biking get togethers maybe three weeks ago. He wouldn’t even pick up his dexnav… Brendan was worried something might have happened to him, but passed it off as Steven being too busy. Maybe he was out exploring the world again and didn’t have dexnav reception? What an exciting life he led!

Soon noon turned to afternoon to dusk, concluding another day of endless breeding. Sixty new Weedles born into the world, sixty new Weedles released into the wild. Brendan figured he ought to retire for the night and tackle his breeding project later, but he couldn’t help but hatch just one last set of eggs. He thanked the day care man one last time before pedaling along the pitch black route.

Route 117 was normally beautiful at night with hordes of Volbeat and Illumise shining in the surrounding woods but… something didn’t seem right tonight. Brendan heard all of the buzzing of bugs, but none of the lights. Weren’t those two the only native bug Pokemon on this route in the forest? Brendan started to grow a little weary…

A few minutes later and his latest clutch was ready to hatch. Thank god. This place at night was getting really creepy! Worse yet was that buzzing from the forest seemed to be getting louder and angrier… Just a little more and-

“WAAAAH! Brendan screamed as he unexpectly ran over a bump in the path’s terrain. He desperately turned his handlebars side to side trying to regain control and avoid falling but to no avail! The boy face planted into the grass, tumbling into the foliage. The unlucky trainer sat in the dirt, writing in pain, trying to get a feel for his wounds, all the while that ominous buzzing getting nearer and nearer. This was an outright nightmare. He curled up into a ball as his last line of defense as the buzzing noise grew even more intense, slowly fading into unconsciousness from the impact of the fall and exhaustion…

Brendan awoke several hours later to the sensation of light striking his face. As he stirred, he came to realize he wasn’t in the same location he had crashed in last night, nor was the light direct sunlight. It was the sunrise, filtered through a waxy, paper like wall. Something was wrong. Terribly wrong. Still sore from his impact last night, Brendan flexed his muscles only to find another alarming discovery.

Brendan’s hands and feet were incased in some strange, hardened, jelly-like substance, pinning him against the wall. Contorting his body in an effort to wiggle free had no effect, the goop suspending him returning to its original state with ease. With more sunlight filling the area, it became abundantly clear where he was. Brendan was trapped inside what looked like a massive wasp’s nest, sticky, ultra-viscous liquid coating the walls and ceiling.

“Aaaa-AAAAH!” Brendan started to scream as he realized just where he was. He started flailing his arms wildly, trying to escape.

“Ooowah~” A voice replied to his cries. Was someone else here?

“Hello? Who’s there?” Brendan asked, shifting his head around to see what company was with him. His eyes found the figure of another human joining him in the slowly illuminating environment. Brendan gasped as he recognized the figure.

Steven, champion of the Hoenn region, was stuck to the wall sporting a horrendous new addition. His stomach was radically distended, poking out as far as an 8 months pregnant woman, but sprawling out farther to the sides. The boy was half naked, the tattered remains of clothes covering his upper half like a vest while his lower half remained completely nude. For how alarmingly warped the boy’s appearance was, he showed no panic; quite the opposite, in fact. His eyes were hazy with darling anticipation. His smile was wide and a bit of absent drool was pouring from his mouth. He seemed to be enjoying his captivity.

“Steven!? Oh my god, Steven! What happened to you!?” Brendan cried out.

“Huh…?” Steven replied, dazed. It took him a while looking at his old friend to recognize him and send him out of confusion back to happiness. “Ooooh! Heeey Brendaaaaan!” He slurred. “Sorry I didn’t tell you where I was the last few weeks. I just… I just met a buncha Beedrills at night and they carried me over to stay with them, ehehehe~” Steven added. That calm and disciplined yet warm speaking voice Steven usually had was completely absent. It sounded more like he was drunk than anything.

Brendan grew increasingly worried the longer Steven spoke. “Um… Steven, are you okay?” He asked, concerned.

“Psssh, I’m greaaaat!” Steven replied, his head, bobbing back and forth as he spoke. “I don’t remember Hoenn ever having wild Beedrills, but these ones are suuuuper nice! They stuck me over here on the wall and they… Aah~ And they made me a mommy~”

Brendan’s face went pail at the sound of that last happy proclamation. “U-um… a w-what?”

“I’m a mommy now ehehe~!” Steven replied. “Those nice Beedrill stuffed me with tons and tooooons of eggs to grow inside meee~! I thought them trying to ffffuck me at first was really gross, but-“

Steven flinched for a second, biting his lip as his overinflated gut noisily churned. The weight inside him seemed to shift a little. He continued speaking as if nothing had happened after a long, satisfied sigh.

“But those Beedrills are reaaaally nice! They poked me with their stingers and injected me with some stuff that made me go all funny and happy~” Steven let his head fall back, apparently fantasizing about getting stung again. “Aaaah, I love it when they shoved that stuff in me~ It makes me feel soooo good! They’re always so nice about injecting me with whenever we fuck…”

Brendan looked on, still unable to believe his friend had been reduced to this state. How did this happen? Steven knew the Hoenn region like the back of his hand, how had he never mentioned something as horrifying as this Beedrill hive existing?

Then it hit him. Weedle weren’t in the Hoenn dex at all. It seems his mass releasing of Weedle up and down the route might have led to a stable population growing and flourishing. How was he supposed to know that would all lead to THIS!? All he was doing was releasing perfectly normal… inbred Weedles with no natural fear of humans into the wild…

Brendan’s thoughts were interrupted as a much more furious stomach gurgle erupted from Steven’s gut, making the boy recoil. He started panting, grunting, and clenching his teeth.

“A-AAAH! It’s time! I’m going to be a mommy again! I’m giving birth! I’m gonna give birth to so many pretty eggs~!” Steven shouted, lips quivering in anticipation.

Steven adjusted his weight as best he could suspended against a wall, hunkering into a squatting position. Brendan looked on terrified as his once good friend and the most respected trainer in the region started panting and grunting like an animal.

“Aaaa-AAAAaaah~ Come out my sweet babies! Come out and meet your mommy! Grind against mommy’s prostate with your hard eggshells like you always do when you come out mommy’s asshole! Ooooh~! Make mommy cum from birthing yoUUUUUU~!” Steven ecstatically groaned.

The shaking, broken wreck of a champion started howling in pleasure as the tip of that first tan egg started emerging from his colon. His eyes rolled into the back of his head with an ear to ear smile painted across his face as the first egg stretched his asshole to an immense diameter. Steven’s cock turned to iron as the sensation of his latest brood demanding escape from him pressed against his p-spot. More and more of the huge, football sized egg was exposed to the damp hive air getting evermore closer to its maximum width. Steven pushed with all his might until finally…

“AA-AAAAUGH-AAARGH~!!” The boy roared in delight as his pushing had grown strong enough to fire the egg out of his body, the hard shell landing with a thud against the damp hive floor. Clear juices dribbled from Steven’s asshole, a likely sort of lubricant the eggs had secreted to make their exit possible. The fluid doubled as a muscle relaxant, making Steven’s rear go numb from a fresh coating thanks to his first egg. The numbing substance, coupled with his gut already set in motion by peristalsis, made the rest of the clutch effortless to pass. The trainer’s eyes sparked at the soothing sensation of egg after egg leaving him and thrashing against his needy prostate. His cock started to dribble with a bead of cum dripping at his cock’s tip. His distended stomach slowly started deflating from its former freakish overstuffing to more in line with a four month pregnant woman. The flow eventually subsided as the last three eggs passed through him in three slow thuds. Steven hung there with his tongue lulling out, wracked with delight from his daily birthing session.

Brendan hung there, mouth agape, at the sight of his friend doing something so vile. He was a fucking incubator now! …Oh god, does that mean-

“Don’t look so worried, Brendy~” Steven cooed, apparently having noticed Brendan’s dower look. “You’re gonna looove it when it happens to you! I thought it was nasty too, at first, but it gets better and better every morniiiing~!”

Yup. He was going to become just like Steven. Of all the negative consequences of releasing hundreds of Weedles into the wild, creating a sex obsessed lineage of Beedrill that used human orifices to breed was one he couldn’t deal with. He started wiggling around, frantically screaming and begging for escape before he became just like his fallen friend.

His screaming was answered with a noisy approaching buzzing sound.

“Aah-Aahaha! They’re coming! They’ve gonna shoot us full of that terrific venom and stuff us full of eggs! I can’t wait until that ovipositor makes me cum again~”

Within moments, the swarm had arrived. Thirty or so massive Beedrill hovered noisily in the air. A handful started transporting Steven’s clutch of eggs away to place deeper in the hive while the others loomed over the trainer ominously.

“Oh! Oooh me first, me first!” Steven begged, trying to get the Bug Pokemon’s attention. The insects immediately reciprocated, one growing extremely close while a few others waited behind it. The giant pin hand of the bug gently jabbed Steven’s arm, injecting him with a fresh dosage of venom. Steven momentarily winced at the pain, but only for a second. Right after, he sulked into a thoroughly relaxed, giddy state. He was so deeply disarmed; every bit of his body felt like it was melting in a heavenly serenity.

The Beedrill readjusted its position, this time for support against Steven’s body. It carefully hung onto the boy as best as its little legs could, angling its abdomen towards the boy’s anus. The dull yellow stinger at its end doubled as an ovipositor, one the Beedrill was eager to use. The thing penetrated Steven open, thrusting repeatedly in a motion not unlike mammalian sex to coax its eggs to release. Steven happily panted as he was bred like the loving mother he was. He was so drunk on lust and the Pokemon’s venom, he even leaned his head forward a bit, kissing the Beedrill’s forehead as it fucked his silly little head.

Brendan was screaming bloody murder as the swarm of Beedrill surrounded him, several fighting with one another to decide who would be the first to unload their eggs on the boy. Ultimately, however, a humongous Beedrill, apparently the leader of the swarm, decided it would be Brendan’s first. As the thing came into view, Brendan’s panic only worsened. The thing was an extra foot longer than most Beedrill, reaching what looked like four feet high. Its stingers arms oozed venom, ready to jab into the poor trainer and turn him into a delirious egg dumpster for the rest of the hive. Yet, worst of all, was its most distinct feature: its shiny bright green skin and blue eyes. The shiny Pokemon he had always wanted Steven had somehow bred in this horrible hive. Its intense glare made its desires unmistakable. Brendan was about to learn just how all those eggs had shown up at the daycare.

The monster took its time inspecting Brendan, pressing against the boy and gripping onto this ripped clothing. Brendan hoped that some random factor would turn this thing and its cohorts off to using him as a nursery. Perhaps maybe he smelled too strange or his frame wasn’t right or…

“AAA-OOOOWW!!” Brendan howled as the green Beedrill’s hand moved like lightning to stab Brendan full of its venom. For several agonizing seconds, the Pokemon’s arm stayed motionless as it filled Brendan’s veins with seeping toxins.

Brendan was on the verge of crying as he felt that sting. Was he really going to be just like Steven? Was he going to be a bloated egg birthing monster? His head was going a mile a minute as he tried to come to terms with what was happening. How was he ever going to escape? How was he supposed to resist these things penetrating him and filling his gut? How was he gonna… How was… uhh…

Brendan’s frantic train of thought had suddenly crashed completely. All of a sudden, thinking felt like a herculean effort, as if it demanded his entire willpower even just to analyze the situation. Perhaps it wasn’t time for thinking now. Maybe it was time for doing. All he had to remember was that he couldn’t give in. He couldn’t let these Beedrill turn him into a stupid hive. That’s all he had to think about!

The boy’s arms and legs tugged on the sticky, semi-solid goop keeping him pinned to the wall. His efforts had a fraction of the strength he had struggled with earlier thanks to the seeping venom in his veins. Gosh, he had completely forgotten about that stupid liquid! Somehow. Even though he had been pinned this entire time. How could he have ever forgotten? He needed to make sure he remembered that too so he didn’t waste energy. He needed every bit of energy he had right now.

The Beedrill’s legs had started to further rip away at the remaining fabric of Brendan’s pants. In mere moments, the Pokemon had split his pants open, giving it all the access it needed. Beedrill’s abdomen started to curl in, positioning its dulled stinger / ovipositor hybrid tip over Brendan’s virgin pucker. A jet of clear neurotoxin identical to what had emerged with Steven’s eggs from earlier shot out from the tip. Brendan was ready to get fucked.

“Aaaa-aaaaah….” Brendan weekly moaned in resistance as the ovipositor thrust into rectum, more sticky strands of relaxing toxins pouring from the tip inside it. Brendan scarcely had the energy to scream or resist any more, but as the green Beedrill shifted inside of him… Brendan was surprised. It felt… good! The Beedrill had a way of pressing against his insides just right that seemed to shake Brendan’s senses in a way he’d never felt before. He just wanted to lose himself as that massive-

Wait! He had to remember! There was something very important he had to remember in a situation like this! Brendan’s poor poisoned head could scarcely piece together the obvious anymore, but he had to hold onto that one important thing! There was something about being able to um… to do with the Beedrills or him or… Hmmm…

That’s it’s! That’s what he had to remember! Oh thank god he remembered it!

His hands and feet were tied so he shouldn’t struggle! That’s what he had to remember. There was no point in shuffling around, so he got to fully enjoy his Beedrill friend playing with him!

“Haaa-Aaaaaah~” Brendan groaned as that twitching ovipositor rubbed his virgin prostate just the right way. Brendan grit his teeth and smiled wide just as his friend had earlier as the massive insect violently twitched inside him. This felt so wonderful! Brendan hoped there were other Beedrill nice enough to fuck him like this big green one once he was done. God, he wished this wonderful fucking would never end!

Suddenly, the twitching Beedrill came to halt. Brendan glanced down to see what was the matter. He felt why the insect had stopped moments later.

A furious burst of soft, developing eggs coated in clear neurotoxin shot out of the Beedrill’s ovipositor in what could be described as an egg ejaculation. Brendan’s eyes went wide as he felt the warm bust throttle inside him as a torrent of life poured deeper into his gut.

“O-OOooooh~” The trainer shuddered as his stomach started distending from the mass of eggs and liquid being pumped inside him. He was in heaven. Being so full of life felt amazing! His neglected cock started to twitch as the violent burst hit his P-spot for one last little delightful stroke, a small dribble of cum pearling at the tip of his rod.

Brendan threw his head back his insides grew more and more full. A part of him felt something was off in this situation, but the rest of him felt so good subjecting himself to these wonderful Beedrill that he could care less. After all this time, he had finally got to breed a shiny Beedrill. The only way to celebrate was to let every other one of them breed with him too!


End file.
